


Naegami Oneshots - Danganronpa

by Mintyjazz



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Byakuya - Freeform, M/M, Makoto - Freeform, MildLanguage, Naegami, Pinkblood - Freeform, Ship, byakuyatogami, characters, danganronpa - Freeform, i dont know what im doing with my life, makotonaegi, naegi - Freeform, randomtag, stabbystab
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyjazz/pseuds/Mintyjazz
Summary: So I've been getting really interested in this fandom, and decided to check it out.It's now one of my favorite things besides Ace Attorney.Well, the title says it all I guess. I immediately fell in love with this ship when I found it, so I'm making a Oneshots book of the ship. <3Feel free to request! Remember, if you do request, I may or may not do it, depending if I'm busy or not.Plesse respect my ship, and the readers ship(s) in the comments.Any hate of any kind will not be tolerated, and deleted immediately into the trash can of hate.No 'lemon' or 'smut' or anything of that, probably mild language, and there's definitely blood & violence, but other than that, I thinks it's alright!Naegami stands for Makoto x Byakuya / Naegi x Togami.





	1. Disclaimer

**Author's Note:**

> Just a disclaimer before I start writing.

So I've been getting really interested in this fandom, and decided to check it out. 

It's now one of my favorite things besides Ace Attorney. 

Well, the title says it all I guess. I immediately fell in love with this ship when I found it, so I'm making a Oneshots book of the ship. <3

Feel free to request! Remember, if you do request, I may or may not do it, depending if I'm busy or not. 

Plesse respect my ship, and the readers ship(s) in the comments. 

Any hate of any kind will not be tolerated, and deleted immediately into the trash can of hate. 

No 'lemon' or 'smut' or anything of that, probably mild language, and there's definitely blood & violence, but other than that, I thinks it's alright! 

Naegami stands for Makoto x Byakuya / Naegi x Togami.


	2. Ultimate Lucky Student? Not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
Mastermind!Makoto & Byakuya.   
Well, Junko is also mastermind, but Makoto & Byakuya are the real masterminds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, just an AU I thought of xD
> 
> Warning, the characters are out of place. TwT

He was the Ultimate Lucky student. 

Well, at least that's the name they had all given him. 

Anyways, the boy who was optimistic, the boy who was good at lying. 

The boy who was a mastermind to this situation. 

Although, he doesn't do it alone. He has Byakuya and Junko. 

His name was Naegi Makoto. 

Arriving to Hope’s Peak was once his dream, but it soon melted to a nightmare. He wasn’t superior at all. 

Not in intelligence, sports, or arts. As far as Hope’s Peak was concerned, and by association he and the rest of the school, he was just lucky. Some average nobody who won a raffle. He was cast aside as soon as he entered the halls.

Just some Ultimate Lucky Student. 

Junko Enoshima was the one to pull him out of the slums. She recognized in him what the scouts had.

She recognized his fake hope and good lying skills. 

He’d surpassed Junko’s expectations. She’d been hoping for another mindless follower, but what she received was a mastermind.

Two masterminds, to be exact. 

Byakuya had wanted to kill once he got their. 

To get out. 

But what was better was that now he was also a mastermind. 

A good one. 

Naegi had always believed in hope. He had always believed he would be hope instead of Despair. 

Although, that had changed. 

He was lounging out in the control room with Byakuya and Junko, watching the tv monitors. 

He yawned sarcastically, noticing that no one had killed yet. 

"Cmon! Kill already!" He screeched at the screen, but since the intercom was turned off, no one heard him. 

Byakuya looked at Naegi calmly, pushing up his glasses. "You may be upset, but us two are also upset. So would you refrain from yelling so loudly? " He glared at the small teen, but then smiled fondly. "For someone short, your pretty evil. "

Naegi smiled evilly. "Yeah.. That's what Junko said. " He pointed towards her direction, and she rolled her eyes. 

"Why are you pointing at me? It's true! "

Togami chuckled lightly, making sure no one heard it.

Naegi sighed lightly, continuing to look at the monitors. "Byakuya, Junko, I think they're going to find out this next trial."

They rose an eyebrow. "Find out what, that your ultimate Despair? " Junko asked, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. Byakuya looked at him. 

"Well, yeah. And of course we can't have that, the game would be over far too soon if they found out... Though I suppose there aren't many of them left, are there? Although I refuse to lose, you guys as well, perhaps it's time to move on past this. We'll play a different game with them once they get out."

They looked at him in disbelief. "Are you admitting your defeat? " Byakuya asked venomously, crossing his arms. 

Junko then realized it. "No, of course not. It's likely I'll be executed however, so unless we can think of a way to get away with this without them finding out I guess it's game over for me!" He laughed at that, and then the two frowned. 

He couldn't have Makoto die on him... He wouldn't have it. Byakuya wouldn't allow it. 

Junko shook her head. "No way! We need a better plan. " An idea popped in her head. 

"Oh! I got it! "

"So, what we'll do is for the final trial, I'll pretend to be the mastermind. They'll all think you're still dead, they'll all think you faked your death, and it'll be the perfect chance. Ill falsely reveal that it is me, And if they vote wrong.. "

"We execute them. Kill them. However you want! " The two froze, before slowly clapping. 

"Genius."

"Let's do it. "

"But wait.. Junko, wouldn't you die? " She shrugged, not caring. "Eh, whatever. As long as their filled with Despair, I don't care! "

"... Alright. "

"If your so certain about that, Enoshima. "

_____

And so the final trial came. 

".... And so, Makoto Naegi has to be the Mastermind!" Kirigiri declared, having finished presenting her evidence to the few other students. 

They nodded in agreement, and Monokuma laughed. A cloud of smoke suddenly appeared out of no where, filling the room with spoke. The students coughed violently, and then Junko appeared, sitting in the throne where Monokuma sat. 

Naegi and Togami looked at each other, and nodded. They held hands, looking at the others. 

"Upupupupupu~! Did you really think someone as ordinary as him could really be the mastermind? "

And so, the real trial began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. This doesn't have much Naegami, does it?   
And sorry for the poor characteristics. This is my first oneshot, and it's pretty bad. Heh..   
And thanks again for reading!


	3. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naegami Angst  
I'm sorry-  
There is death included, so.. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Makoto Naegi & Byakuya Togami were walking down the colorful neon hallways of the school, just after the nighttime announcement. 

All of a sudden, Makoto stopped walking. "Hey Byakuya," questioned the brunette boy, "will you promise me something?" 

"Sure, " said Byakuya, "What is it?" Makoto slowly walked up to Byakuya, hugging him. 

Byakuya almost recoiled from the sudden affection, but decided to hug him back. "Byakuya," He started, "promise not to leave me."

"I promise." Stated Byakuya. 

What they didn't know was that Syo was watching from afar, planning her next murder. 

_____

The next morning, Makoto woke up to the sound of frantic knocking at his door. 

Out of panic, he stood up immediately, then changed into his clothes, before opening it to see a panicked Aoi, and a sad looking Kyoko. 

"Naegi," The purple head started, "follow me." Aoi looked at him, before crying out, "hurry!"

Makoto froze, before shaking his head. There was no way that.. Byakuya was.. No! He wouldn't do that to him. Right? 

Aoi, Kyoko, and Makoto made their way towards the Library, making Makoto more nervous. 

Kyoko opened the door slowly, letting Aoi & Makoto walk in. 

What Makoto saw nearly made him throw up. 

Bing bong ding dong! 

"A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, a class trial will begin!"

Byakuya was hung up on a bookcase, scissors stabbed through his hands and head facing down. There were multiple stab wounds on his body, and one big stab wound near his mid section.

Makoto gasped, shaking, before falling to the floor. Aoi kneeled down, and comforted Makoto, while the rest of the survivors walked in, looking at the dead body, before looking at the heartbroken brunette. 

'Byakuya..'

'You... Lied to me..'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! I was running out of inspiration.


	4. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto gets sick, and Byakuya takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, welcome back to another oneshot! This one is short because I didn't have much time to write it.

He doesn't expect Makoto to bellow 'Honey, I'm home!' when he steps through the door, but he certainly doesn't expect Makoto drained, and pallid. He quickly put his book down, hoping not to agitate any sensory sensitivity. 

"Naegi. You look.. horrendous."

"Thank you for that," he deadpans, dropping his belongings on the counter, and quickly retreating to the bedroom. After a few seconds of canvas clacking against the floor, he hear the muffled 'thwump' of Makoto collapsing in bed.

"Tch. Foolish, he could of told me he was sick." Byakuya mutter to himself.

Walking with quiet steps, he goes to check on Makoto. He's met with a dark room, and a man resting beside a pile of blankets.

His weak voice leaks out through a pillow. "Can you remove my shoes?"

Revolted, Byakuya untied his shoe laces, before taking off the shoes. He looked away from them, and placed them on the other side of the room. 

Before leaving, he lift his hand to his lips, pressing soft kisses to his knuckles. He hope this is a less painful way of telling him 'I got you, Makoto,' than his voice battering his ears.

"Don't worry, 'Kuya.. I'm fine. The worst of my migraine was earlier in the day.. I think."

"Hush, let me take care of your feeble self."

"Oh.. Then will you cuddle with me, please?" Makoto asks sincerely. Right now, his tone has the daunting bite of a newborn pup. Sighing, Byakuya did just that. 

"You're ridiculous..." Byakuya whispered. 

Makoto drop a featherlight kiss on top of Byakuya's head. "I love you, too."


End file.
